


Save Me

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Forehead Kisses, POV Third Person, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc just wants a moment with Ladybug before they inevitably fight.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

“Please,” Chat Blanc said, taking Ladybug’s hand. “Please, come here.” He saw the anxiety in her face, a mistrust of the boy who looked so much and yet not at all like the partner she knew. “Only for a little while. Then you can do whatever you came here to do.”

Ladybug’s reluctance tore at Chat. But she did allow herself to be pulled to the edge of the roof. As they made the short trip, it occurred to Chat that Ladybug might not actually _know_ what she was here to do. 

“Thank you, my lady.” Chat gently sat her down. Then he laid down beside her and put his head in her lap. Ladybug smelled so good and her thighs were a comfortable pillow. “Will you pet me? Please?” 

Ladybug hesitated...then ran her fingers through his hair and over the cat ears. “What happened?” 

Chat sighed at her touch. The tears were back. He thought he’d never get this again. “Do you know who I am?” He asked. 

“You’re Chat Noir,” Ladybug answered promptly and without hesitation. She pushed his bangs back. 

She was wrong, on all counts. _She shouldn’t find out like this,_ Chat decided. He didn’t want to taint the relationship she had with her Chat Noir. “Do you know what you’re supposed to do?” 

Ladybug’s hand paused. He squirmed until she continued petting him. “Um…” 

She didn’t. 

Chat Blanc didn’t want her to know...but he craved her love. He sat up and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. “You’re supposed to save me, my lady,” Chat Blanc explained.


End file.
